Alan
Enerjak is back and is ready to cause havoc on Mobius! With Sonic and Tails out of commission due to an attack by Enerjak, Knuckles enlists the help of his good pal (?), Alan the Dragon to take down Enerjak! Story Alan the Dragon is seen flying through the air and minding his own business until Enerjak pops in and engages in battle with Alan! With Alan being caught by surprise, Enerjak is able to unleash a flurry of attacks onto Alan, sending him crashing to the ground. Enerjak tells Alan of his resurrections and how the Master Emerald’s power is seeping since Knuckles isn’t guarding it! Enerjak is seeking the seven chaos emeralds AND the Master Emerald to possess unlimited power and to destroy anyone and everyone in his way! We cut to Knuckles who is seen finally returning to Angel Island, after Sonic and Tails basically dragged him back, and goes back to protecting the Master Emerald. He gets a call on his phone from Alan-19 and Knuckles-19, telling him about a party! Knuckles informs them that he can’t go and that he has to protect the Master Emerald. Knuckles-19 suggests Knuckles taking the Master Emerald to the party and Knuckles agrees to take it, leaving he island with the emerald in his possession. Enerjak arrives soon after, looking for it, only to find that the island is falling. Knuckles meets up with Sonic and Tails and tells them about the party. The trio are attacked by Enerjak and a battle ensues. Enerjak is nearly defeated by the trio, but manages to take out Sonic and Tails! Knuckles decides to get outta there and go find help! Knuckles comes across Alan in the Red Waste Dessert, who was beaten by Enerjak earlier. Knuckles takes Alan and runs into town (Central City). It’s there that Knuckles gets Alan healed up by Dr. Fletwarn, an anthropomorphic Sunflower. She informs Knuckles that Alan needs three ingredients to make him feel better and in tip top shape since Enerjak’s attack blocked his healing factor. Knuckles sets out to get the three ingredients. The first one takes him to Metropolis where he has to fight through a bunch of different enemies. After the battle, Knuckles will gain access to a chest that has the first ingredient. It’s a POW Candy! The second ingredient is located in the Red Waste Dessert and in order to get to it, you have to stay out of the patrolling Enerjak’s sight. Using Knuckles’ dig ability (He learns before entering the dessert by Diggum the Mole), finding the second ingredient should be easy! It’s Cactus juice! Going back into Central City will trigger a cutscene where Enerjak blows a hole in the side of a building. He uses his powers to create multiple different creatures in his image! The last ingredient is all the way in Green HIll! Knuckles travels down there to get the last ingredient, only to be ambushed by Enerjsects (Alien-like insects that look like Enerjak). Defeating them all (5) will result in being granted access to the chest for the final ingredients. It’s A Bunch of Fruit! Taking all of this back to Dr. Fletwarn, she will whip up a concoction and give it to Alan. Enerjak bursts in and demands to be given the Master Emerald. Dr. Fletwarn faints and Alan kips up, ready to fight! His face turns...green and him and Knuckles both face Enerjak’s clones (2)! During the battle, Alan has the debuff Sickness which makes him slower, increases the chance of him missing an attack, and he can’t breath fire. After defeating the boss, Alan coughs up the illness and Enerjak flees. ' ' Alan thanks Knuckles for the help and is off to go finish off Enerjak. Knuckles clings to Alan and begs him to let him join! Alan...declines and marches forward. Knuckles continues to cling on. Alan drags Knuckles all the way to Seaside Hill. There, they run into Vector, who can’t find his teammates. Vector temporarily joins the team and gives Alan and Knuckles the run down on POW moves! Upon moving along in Seaside Hill, the team learns that Enerjak was here and has messed with the entire place, turning it into a destroyed shell of what it once was. Vector wants to desperately find his team and everyone agrees. Charmy can be found, surrounded by Enerjarks (Sharks that look like Enerjak). Upon defeating them, Charmy and Vector teaches Knuckles and Alan a Team-Up Attack!! Dragon Knuckles (Alan grabs Knuckles and spins around, jumping into the air. Knuckles extends a fist and punches a single enemy with a devastating punch! If timed perfectly with a well timed hit, Knuckles hits them repeatedly). After learning this ability, Charmy joins the team temporarily. The team then marches onward to discover Espio and Danny, who are taking out a bunch of Enerjak creatures. The duo join the team and teach Alan and Knuckles and EXP and how leveling up works. When you level up, you can increase HP, SP, Attack, Special Attack, or Defense. Defeating enemies grant EXP and it also grants Rings which can be exchanged for Items in shops, equipments, or paying tolls for fast travel access. After the two join the team, Alan leads everyone further into Seaside HIll and they see Enerjak with Mighty, who is all beaten up. Enerjak blasts Mighty before the Chaotix crew, and Alan, all run over to try and stop him. Enerjak possesses Mighty and forces him to fight Alan and his team! Upon defeating Possesed Mighty, Enerjak goes away and Mighty returns to normal. ' ' The Chaotix crew leaves the team and goes off into the White Jungle. Alan and Knuckles follow. While in the White Jungle, Knuckles notices the Master Emerald saying something. Knuckles follows its instructions and Alan runs after him to get him back, becoming separated from Team Chaotix. Knuckles discovers a Chaos Emerald and takes it. Alan catches up to him and before any kind of scolding can arise, a weird creature pops out of the jungle. It’s small and purple...almost like a ball. Knuckles walks over and examines it. Alan tells Knuckles to back away from it and Knuckles starts dribbling it like a basketball. Alan’s eyes widen and rushes over to stop Knuckles. Knuckles kicks it like a soccer ball! The purple ball takes the Chaos Emerald and runs. Knuckles realizes it and chases it. Alan sighs and stomps on the ground, running after him. Something similar to the purple ball falls from the air and goes into the crack formed by Alan. Above, we see Enerjak dropping something and flying away. The ball Knuckles has suddenly grows to the size of Knuckles and clones his body. Now Alan and Knuckles must fight Purple Knuckles! Upon defeating Purple Knuckles, the creature reverts back into a ball and flees. Knuckles and Alan follows. ' ' Knuckles chases the ball into Archavial Kingdom where Knuckles captures the ball and takes the emerald back. He kicks the ball into the air. Alan catches up and before he can say anything, Knuckles gets a call from Diggum the Mole. He tells the duo that something is happening underneath the planet and that they need to get underground quickly! Easy for Knuckles, a problem for Alan. Knuckles and Alan must travel deep into Archavial Kingdom and find Alan something he can use to dig like Knuckles. They enter a castle and once inside, they’re met by...Mibus (Mario and Luigi series boss character)!? Mibus and Alan clash heads and out from the corner, we see Fang the Sniper with something Alan can use! The Shovel Claws! Fang is also carrying a Chaos Emerald! Alan and Mibus continue to clash as Knuckles and Fang does as well after an argument over the claws. Alan and Knuckles takes on Mibus and Fang the Sniper, the bosses of this portion of the game. Upon defeating them, Mibus quotes something about Alan being just like Bowser, if not stronger and passes out. Alan laughs and pounds his chest, posing like Bowser even! Knuckles gets the Shovel Claws and the Chaos Emerald, giving them to Alan. ' ' They both head back to The Red Waste Dessert and are greeted by Enerjak infected Moles. Diggum pleads for help from Alan and Knuckles, fighting the moles back into consciousness. Diggum tells Alan and Knuckles to come underground. Once they go under, they’re greeted by a world of moles! Diggum shows them the thing he was talking about. A giant purple ball with seven slots on it. Alan comes to the conclusion that the Chaos Emeralds could probably reverse this, or plays a part in this. Knuckles looks at the slots and puts the Emeralds he has into one of them. The ball shakes and glows before shrinking a bit. Alan and Knuckles agree to help Diggum in reversing this and helping save Mobius. Meanwhile, Enerjak is in Central City, grabbing a Chaos Emerald from a location. He flies away and the entire city is left in ruins. Alan and Knuckles follow the Master Emerald and goes to Green HIll to find the emerald hidden there. The Emerald is hidden inside of a cave maze and is being kept as a collectable by Nector the Vole. Nector refuses to give up the emerald and fights Alan and Knuckles. Upon defeat, Nector gives them the emerald and passes out. Alan and Knuckles discover that Enerjak has an emerald and decides to race to the next one! ' ' They go to Mystic Lake, where they see an emerald floating in the water. Knuckles runs over and grabs it, leaving Alan to follow him. Before Alan can get to him, Knuckles and the emerald are swallowed whole by a gigantic fish that spooks Alan once it jumps out the water! Knuckles must fight out of the fish and get back to Alan! Meanwhile, Alan is above ground, wondering what to do before Midbus shows back up. He clashes heads with Alan once more and Fang the Sniper shows up as well. They demands that Alan return the treasures he stole from them. Alan refuses and he fights the two alone. Midbus gets tossed into the water and Fang passes out on land. The fish comes back up and swallows Midbus! Knuckles guides himself through the Fish and ends up running into Midbus. He pulls Midbus out of something that was swallowing him more and Midbus returns the favor by battling Knuckles. Once defeated, Knuckles punches Midbus through the fish’s head and jumps out the hole he created with the emerald! Alan and Knuckles both continue their search. ' ' They go back to Central City, only to find out it was destroyed while they’re gone. Dr. Fletwarn calls out to them and pleads that they find Enerjak and put an end to this chaos. Enerjak can be seen in the air, releasing some kind of green energy. This energy possesses a bunch of people and the entire world becomes filled with Enerjak minions. Enerjak returns to his castle (He has taken over Archavial Kingdom’s castle). Alan and Knuckles both decide to storm the castle. Before they go, Dr. Fletwarn gives them a new ability they can use for the journey. The duo start to head out before being called back. Alan nearly trips and Knuckles does as well. Dr. Fletwarn gives the team a layout of the underground sewer system. It’ll be the only way to getting in the castle without being alerted. The duo are, once AGAIN, off to the castle. They leave Central City and must both find a way into the sewers. The Master Emerald tells Knuckles there’s a Chaos Emerald in the sewers, but they must go to the Retro City to get them. Upon entering Retro City, Dr. Eggman greets the heroes by battling them inside three different robots! The Big Arm Robot, Death Egg Robot, and the Egg Dragoon. Defeating Eggman will give you access to parts of the city, but until the robots trust you, you can’t go far. You can go into the sewers however. Upon going through the maze-like sewers, the duo run into Enerjak Creatures! A bunch of blobs and what not. The Chaos Emerald is past them. They must fight through a horde of enemies to get to the emerald. Upon defeating them, An Enerjak Creature takes the emerald away and flees. ' ' The Master Emerald tells Knuckles the remaining Emeralds are on the other side of the sewers and the fastest way to get there is by riding the water that flows through. They go to the big pipe, but are greeted by no water coming through. Enerjak has plugged up the water! Diggum comes up, only to notice the heroes at a crossroads. Alan tells Diggum their predicament and Diggum informs the heroes that there is a way to take the plug out. In Retro City, there’s a giant corkscrew! In order to get it, they must get access to the entire city. Since that’s not an option, Diggum sneaks them into Eggman’s base where a bunch of Eggman robots are patrolling. Getting past them grants you access to the corkscrew. Once they get back in the sewers, Eggman is there to greet them again, this time he’s in a combination of the Big Arm Robot and the Death Egg Robot! Defeating Eggman grants access to unplug the sewers. The team rides the water down the sewer line and to the other side! They hop out and find Diggum there. Diggum originally caught up to the heroes to tell them that Enerjak has gotten into Mole City and is planning a huge attack! Knuckles and Alan have the last remaining emeralds for the attack to work!! Alan decides to pay Enerjak a visit in his castle! Using the sewers, Alan and Knuckles travel to get into the castle in Archavial Kingdom. Once they pop out, they’re greeted by a horde of Enerjak minions (15)! Defeating them grants you access to Enerjak’s throne room. ' ' Enerjak ambushes them both, taking their emeralds. Enerjak then calls out Midbus and Fang the Sniper to finish up Alan and Knuckles. Seems those two were working for Enerjak this whole time. Midbus gets zapped by Enerjak and becomes Blizzard Midbus! The two teams clash for the final time! Once defeating them, Diggum is blasted through the window and into the throne room. He tells Alan and Knuckles that Enerjak is putting the Chaos Emeralds into the slots and tells them about a new move they can learn to help defeat Enerjak! The ground begins to shake as out of the ground comes a huge purple ball! Enerjak absorbs it and becomes huge! Alan and Knuckles exit the castle, watching as all the Enerjak Minions revert to normal and flee. Once they go outside, they can see Enerjak destroying Mobius. Alan transforms into his Dragon Form and roars at Enerjak. Knuckles climbs on top of Alan and they fight Enerjak for the final boss! ' ' Once Enerjak is defeated, a cutscene plays, showing Enerjak’s body turn into a green wisp and flying away. The player gets an option to control Knuckles or Alan. Choosing either one grants the same dialogue where Knuckles says this was all his job and he was the one to save everyone. Alan disagrees and begins to argue with Knuckles. The two clash with each other for the true final boss being either Alan the Dragon or Knuckles the Echidna. ' '''Endings Alan Ending: Alan celebrates finally beating Knuckles and finally overcomes his demons! He is able to continue on as the strongest living thing! Alan flies around until running into Psycho Matthew and the two begin to fly at each other until the screen cuts to black. Knuckles Ending: Knuckles triumphs over Alan and everyone shows up to see the defeat. Knuckles heads back to Angel Island with Sonic and Tails, where they all hang out. Sonic begins to tell Knuckles how they woke up here and then suddenly, Eggman shows up with an army of robots. The trio stands up, ready to fight! Unlockables Concept Art (By collecting all 100 Knuckles action figures) A hidden Comic showing Enerjak’s resurrection and Alan-19/Knuckles-19’s party (Collect the party invitation from Knuckles’ mailbox) Music (Beat the game) Teammates for the New Game+ Story enemies, same game (Complete both endings) Unlockable characters (These characters can be played instead of battling and traveling as Knuckles and Alan. Their Abilities will be posted LATER) Velocity Strife Sonic Tails ��(Visit Angel Island as Sonic and defeat Eggman) Shadow �� (Defeat the Green Hill boss in New Game+) Amy Big �� (Get out of Fish Gloob in under 10 minutes) E-123 Omega ��(Defeat Eggman PERFECTLY) Rouge ��(Unlock Shadow and defeat Enerjak) Chaz ��(Defeat Alan in New Game+) Team Chaotix ��(During Seaside Hill, decline having Vector join the team and beat him in battle. Then, find and allow the other Chaotix to join your team and defeat them all at the end) Hidden Boss Fights After the Credits are done rolling, Dr. Fletwarn tells you about a special area in the rebuilt Central City. To access it, go into her office and she’ll take you there. The room contains five different doors containing: Culex (Super Mario RPG) HP: 4096 Attack: 250 Sp. Attack: N/A Defense: 150 Sp. Attack Defense: 100 Lavos (Chrono Trigger) HP: 5000 Attack: 0 Sp. Attack: 190 Defense: 150 Sp. Attack Defense: 100 Bowser HP: 6500 Attack: 300 Sp. Attack: 200 Defense: 300 Sp. Attack Defense: 250 Mario and Luigi HP(M): 4000 HP(L): 3900 Attack(M): 200 Attack(L): 220 Sp. Attack(M): 180 Sp. Attack(L): 230 Defense(M): 200 Defense(L): 180 Sp. Attack Defense(M/L): 190 Antasma (Mario and Luigi Dream Team) HP: 6000 Attack: 320 Sp. Attack: 300 Defense: 250 Sp. Defense: 200 If all were defeated, a secret sixth door opens up. The door leads to the Twilight Cage and inside Xin greets Alan and Knuckles. They’re presented with one last fight. Xin takes them back in time and they must fight and defeat Chronos, the former God of Time!! Chronos, the former God of Time HP: 10000 Attack: 500 Sp. Attack: 600 Defense: 500 Sp. Attack Defense: 400 Debuffs ��: Will expire during battle ��: Can only be removed by items Sickness �� (This makes you, or an enemy, always last to attack. You attacks have a higher chance of missing) Burned �� (This makes you, or an enemy, take damage over time) Poisoned �� (This makes you, or an enemy, take a great amount of damage over time) Stunned �� (This makes it so you, or an enemy, can’t attack, defend, or even use items) Enraged �� (After being hit, there’s a chance you or an enemy could become enraged. This greats a boost in power, but lowers you defense and gives you a chance at missing attacks) Items Rings (Currency) Healing Juice (Cost: 10 rings) (HP Recovery) Energy Drink (Cost: 15 rings) (SP Recovery) Edible Star (Cost: 20 rings) (HP and SP Recovery) Sickening Sickness (Cost: 15 rings) (Debuff Item) Burning Sensation (Cost: 25 rings) (Debuff Item) Stunning Stunner (Cost: 20 rings)(Debuff Item) Toxicity Poisity (CostL 30 rings) (Debuff Item) Master Emerald (Map) Chaos Emeralds (Collectables) Knuckles Action Figures (Collectables) Locations Central City Metropolis City Retro City Red Waste Dessert Mystic Lake Inside Fish Gloob Green Hill Mobius Sewers North Mobius Sewers South Mole City Archavial Kingdom Enerjak’s Castle Twilight Cage Angel Island Team Up Attacks Dragon Knuckles (Taught by Diggum) Costs 5 SP Burrow Blast (Learn at Level 6) (Both Alan and Knuckles dig underground. Knuckles causes the enemy(ies) to fall underground, where Alan blasts them with a bunch of fire. CAN STUN) Costs 7 SP Healing Rush (Learn at level 10) (Knuckles or Alan whips up Dr. Feltwarn’s special concoction that heals either teammate and replenishes SP) Costs 12 SP Meteor Rush (Learn at level 14) (Alan flies into the air with Knuckles. Knuckles punches a Meteor down to Mobius and Alan punches one as well. Both Meteors hit two different enemies. CAN POISON) Costs 15 SP Knuckles Exploder (Taught by Diggum during Blizzard Midbus fight) (Knuckles jumps up and starts whacking away at an opponent. Alan charges up a fireball and blasts it at Knuckles, causing an explosion. CAN BURN) Costs 20 SP Stats Alan (BASE) HP: 25 SP: 10 Attack: 15 Sp. Attack: 20 Defense: 10 Sp. Attack Defense: 10 Special Ability: “Alan’s Fire Breath!” Alan breathes fire to deal 3 ticks of damage (Base damage is 5-10) if timed correctly! If not timed, Alan coughs up smoke that deals minor damage (5-7). This CAN BURN (Fire part only) SP Cost: 4 Knuckles (BASE) ' ' HP: 21 SP: 11 Attack: 16 Sp. Attack: 21 Defense: 11 Sp. Attack Defense: 11 ' ''' Special Ability: “Grand Slam” Knuckles uppercuts and then slams the opponent back to the ground for good damage (Damage at Base is 6-11) SP Cost: 3.5 Rounded up (...basically 4) *Knuckles gains +1 more EXP than Alan EVERYTIME Midbus HP: 100, 150 (250 when he fights Knuckles inside Fish Gloob) Attack: 25, 50 (60 in FG fight) Sp. Attack 10, 15 (15 in FG) Defense: 30, 60 (65 in FG) Sp. Attack Defense: 35, 65 (70 in FG) Blizzard Midbus HP: 300 Attack: 140 Sp. Attack: 150 Defense: 200 Sp. Attack Defense: 200 Fang the Sniper HP: 90, 120, 200 Attack: 15, 30, 100 Sp. Attack: 20, 30, 50 Defense: 20, 30, 150 Sp. Attack Defense: 20, 30, 100 Dr. Eggman HP: 300 (All around) Attack: 100, 200, 250 Sp. Attack: 120, 150, 200 Defense: 120, 200, 280 Sp. Attack Defense: 100, other robots are immune to SP attacks Enerjak HP: 100 then 1069 Attack: 30 then 205 Sp. Attack: 25 then 200 Defense: 20 (Final Battle he’s immune to basic attacks) Sp. Attack Defense: 10 then 200 Downloadable Content Team Chaotix: Search for Rent Strife & Matthew: Robo Mayhem Sonic & Tails: Omni Chaos